Hallelujah
by Dessers
Summary: "Do you want to keep her?" He asks. "I- No." She lies, and signs Quinn Fabray in neat, curly cursive. Quinn/Puck, Beth-centric.


**This a Quinn/Puck drabble-thing. It's set in Season 2, but I kind of disregarded Lauren, let's pretend she and Puck broke up. It's kind of AU-ish too. It's kinda Beth-centric, because Ryan Murphy should've given us closure at_ least_.**

**They totally dropped the whole Quinn/Puck story line. Which sucks for all us Quick fans. Plus, they have great chemistry, and they're both so happy together (the Baking Scene, anyone?) Puck said he loved her, Quinn called him special, they procreated, you can't just forget that!**

**Well, besides the rant, I hope you enjoy the story. The song is Hallelujah, which has been covered by many talented artists. I felt the Imogen Heap one captured the feeling on this drabble very well. **

**Please don't favorite with out reviewing. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Baby, I have been here before,_  
><em>I've seen this room, I've walked this floor,<em>  
><em>You know I used to live alone before I knew you.<em>  
><em>I've seen your flag on the marble arch,<em>  
><em>And love is not a victory march,<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.<em>

...

* * *

><p>He's staring through the glass, because he knows all they have left is now. She's staring through the glass, because she knows if there wasn't glass separating her from Beth, she couldn't do it.<p>

"Did you love me?" Quinn chokes out, not sure she wants the answer. She wants to know it meant something to him. That Beth wasn't just the product of wine-coolers and her self-esteem issues. That maybe, just maybe, Quinn could know Puck felt something for her. Her eyes lock on his deep brown ones, she feels a foreign pull of longing and want in her gut. She's never felt like this with anyone else before. Only him.

"Yes... Especially now." It might just be that part of him that loves her _so_ damn much imagining it, but Puck thinks he might see a flicker of love or hope or lust or _something_ in her eyes, too. But he can't be sure.

Quinn turns away, sniffling a little, because this is it. They're done. He wants to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her, but his feet won't move.

_It's too late. _

...

The little baby girl in the bassinet labeled _Fabray-Puckerman _is perfect. She's 8 pounds, 3 ounces of perfection. He wonders if she'll ever know how much he loves her.

"Do you want to keep her?" Puck asks, not fighting to keep the hopeful look off his face. They could be a family. He _knows_ they could. And he'd love his girls more than anything.

"I- No." She lies, and signs _Quinn Fabray_ in neat, curly cursive._ (It's for the best, it's for the best, it's for the best.)_

Their signatures are signed in red ink on the adoption papers. _It's official._ The might be a few teardrops on the paper, too. She tries not to notice.

He can't believe he's doing this. He's signing away his daughter. He's abandoning her. Now he just tries not break down crying and watches their future disintegrate.

She can't help but think she ruined this.

...

"Did you hold her, really?" Puck looks her straight in eyes and it's electrifying, suddenly she can't seem to breathe.

"No, because if I did I couldn't let go, Puck." Quinn sounds fragile and so breakable, and he can see the cracks.

"We don't have to let go." He says, because he know they can do this. They can, if they just try.

"It's better this way." She bites her lip. "Really."

_For who?_

...

Puck kept a baby girl's hospital cap.

The same tiny pale pink cap Beth wore the day she was born. Every night, he touches it softly, hoping she's happy. But he tries not to touch it too much, because he's scared the smell of Beth and baby powder will disappear, and his little girl will completely vanish. Quinn's scent - peaches and vanilla - is already gone and he's already lost her.

He's lost all that mattered.

...

Quinn kept a tiny hospital wrist-band.

_Fabray-Puckerman, Beth - 8 lbs, 3 oz. - June 8, 2010 _

It's small, and it reminds her no matter how much she'd like to forget, she is still someone's mother. She twirls it around her fingers, while she wonders where Beth is now, she hopes her baby is happy and safe...

She wonders if he still loves her even after everything.

...

It's Beth's birthday today, Quinn drives to his house, and there's alcohol on both of their breaths. She feels like she coming undone, and she just want it stop.

"I'm surprised you remembered, Quinn." He whispers. It's dark out and she really should be home before she does something she'll regret.

"I'm surprised you think I forgot, Puck." She sniffs, tears already pouring down her face.

Puck pulls her into his arms, and they kiss through the tears. She feels fire and there's not regret, because it just feels so right when they're together.

...

She wakes up with his arm slung over the next morning. They're both fully clothed and their eyes are dry.

"I love you," Quinn says it this time.

"I love you, too." He whispers back.

"Does she know we love her?" She angrily wipes away the tears springing back.

"Yeah, I think so." Puck says, holding her to his chest.

She realizes this is their closure. This is them moving on, together.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_There was a time when you let me know, _  
><em> What's really going on below. <em>  
><em> But now you never show that to me, do you? <em>  
><em> Remember when I moved in you, <em>  
><em> And the Holy dove was moving too, <em>  
><em> And every breath we drew was Hallelujah.<em>

...


End file.
